


Crossed Wires

by Quasar



Series: Criss-Cross [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Quasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few messages waiting in the top of the queue for the next databurst to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2008.

To: O'Neill, Jonathan S BGen 1 SGCC/IOA &lt;jack.oneill@cheyennemountain.af.mil&gt;  
From: Cap'n Jack &lt;oneill@lantis.peg&gt;  
Warning: domain unknown  
Warning: invalid IP address  
Warning: this message originated from an unrecognized domain and may contain a virus  
Date: May 29, 2007 25:31 ALT (UT-??)  
Subject: READ THIS FIRST! I MEAN IT!!!!

 

Yo ~~maxi-me~~ ~~big Jack~~ ~~Jack the elder~~ ~~Daddy-o~~ ~~jack-oneill-untagged-version 1.0 alpha~~ Jack,

Sorry about that -- I had too many people looking (and typing) over my shoulder, but I got rid of them.

I don't know how long this message is going to sit around before we make contact again, but I asked Grodin to make sure it goes at the top of the databurst whenever we get a chance to send it. There's lots of other important stuff to catch up on, but this comes first. You probably want to be sitting down someplace private when you read this. Okay, I guess it doesn't matter if Danny's in the room, but give him something to read so he isn't watching too closely, all right?

So here's the thing. You remember that guy you sent along when we were having our little Genii problem? Colonel Sheppard, from the Atlantis expedition in another universe? Well, we got him sent home to his own universe, and the John Sheppard that belongs here showed up instead, and Dr. Weir hired him on. You know all that stuff, and I'm sure you've seen his Air Force records (I haven't, but I got the basic rundown from Sheppard). I guess you also know he has the ATA gene, about as strong as you and I have it. So of course Dr. Beckett got all excited about another strong ATA and got to looking at our genes, and he found some things.

What I'm saying is, you might want to take a closer at Sheppard's record. Like his birthdate, May 10, 1970 -- go ahead, do the math. His mother told him he was conceived at Woodstock, but it might have actually been a little before that. Say, on the way to Woodstock.

Oh yeah, his mother. Jenny Sheppard. Formerly Jenny Zwerdling. Formerly Jenny Bascomb. Sound familiar? She died in 83, but I bet there are pictures on file if you go looking. Sheppard looks like his mother -- small favors -- but Beckett says there's no real question about the genetics of it.

So, there you go. I figured you should know about that before you read anything else. Not that I know what else will be in the databurst, but this seems pretty important.

(mini) Jack.

P.S. He says his stepfather Mark Sheppard is a good guy, so quit thinking about mail bombs.

P.P.S. Although, is Max still working with the police in ABQ? I'm thinking maybe a few parking tickets . . .

* * *

To: Jackson, Daniel X Civ 846 SGCC/IOA &lt;daniel.jackson@cheyennemountain.af.mil&gt;  
From: Cap'n Jack &lt;oneill@lantis.peg&gt;  
Warning: domain unknown  
Warning: invalid IP address  
Warning: this message originated from an unrecognized domain and may contain a virus  
Date: May 29, 2007 25:48 ALT (UT-??)  
Subject: Read this now, Daniel -- I'm serious.

Hey Danny,

I know whenever you get this, it will be part of a databurst from Atlantis, and that means you have a huge pile of fascinating whatevers to check out. But I want you to take your computer and your coffee mug and go to General Jack's office right now and read your whatevers there, okay? He needs you.

Jack.

P.S. Just don't let him start talking about Charlie.

* * *

To: O'Neill, Jonathan S BGen 1 SGCC/IOA &lt;jack.oneill@cheyennemountain.af.mil&gt;  
From: Shep &lt;jsheppard@lantis.peg&gt;  
Warning: domain unknown  
Warning: invalid IP address  
Warning: this message originated from an unrecognized domain and may contain a virus  
Date: Jun 2, 2007 06:14 ALT (UT-??)  
Subject:

Hi there.

We haven't met. Maybe you think we have, but actually we haven't. The guy you met was some kind of miracle worker, walks on water, big damn hero kind of guy. I'm just a civilian pilot. Colonel Sheppard was wearing my body, though, so I guess you do know what I look like.

I've met your clone, so I know a little bit what you're like, but I realize it's not the same. He's a pretty cool guy, so I'm guessing you must be too. He, Jack, told me he already wrote you a message explaining what this is all about. So you know the big news, I guess.

Here's the long and short of it: I grew up thinking my father, my real father, was a guy who died in Vietnam. Sometimes when I got in trouble, got sent to bed without supper or whatever, I used to think my real father would have understood me better. But mostly, it really didn't bug me. I had a good life, a fun childhood, two cool parents. I didn't worry about the dead guy very much.

Knowing my real father is a different guy who's not dead doesn't have to change anything, unless he decides he has some right to try to run my life -- that would change things, and not in a good way. So I don't want you to get any ideas about reversing my discharge or setting up a trust fund or buying me a plane or anything like that. Okay, I know a BrigGen's salary isn't _that_ high, but from what I hear you must have racked up a hell of a hazard bonus the last decade or so. Spend it on your retirement or health care or fancy cars or hookers -- I don't care. Just don't try to throw it at me.

Jack and I have decided to try to treat each other like brothers, and I think that's probably going to work out okay. Better than the father/son thing. So maybe if you try to think of me as a long-lost nephew, that would be best. We can exchange Christmas cards, chat about flight school or my mom (you knew her for what, a week?), maybe have a beer if I ever get back to Earth. That's plenty for me, and I'm not asking for anything more.

John Sheppard

P.S. If you want to ignore me completely, that's good too.

P.P.S. And don't even think about getting your cop buddy in NM to harass my stepfather -- I heard Jack muttering something about that. Mark Sheppard wasn't happy when I went into the Air Force, but he was even angrier when I got kicked out, and I promise he would _love_ to sue your ass if you try something, whether or not he finds out about any connection between you and me.

P.P.P.S. And if he did find out about it? He'd be thinking you were 14 when I was conceived. So don't give him any reason to think about you at all.


End file.
